We plan for the next Sickle Cell Scholar to provide protected time and the resources necessary for a young investigator or investigator new to the field to pursue original research relevant to understanding the genetics, pathophysiology, psychology or treatment of sickle cell disease. To facilitate this we will provide an experienced mentor capable of guiding this work to a successful conclusion, encourage productive interactions between the Scholar, other members of the Boston Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center (BCSCC) and sickle cell disease investigators throughout the nation and provide an infrastructure to allow the Sickle Cell Scholar ultimately to pursue a career of peer-reviewed independent research